freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Scott Cawthon
Não é o que está procurando? Veja Scott (Desambiguação). Arquivo:Title2fredbear.jpg Scott Cawthon é o desenvolvedor de Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Five Nights at Freddy's World, Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location,Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator e Ultimate Custom Night além de outros jogos fora do cenário de terror. Ele faz parte da Hope Animation, um "projeto de animadores Cristãos", que deseja espalhar os ensinamentos de Jesus Cristo. Além da série de Five Nights, Scott também desenvolveu outros jogos indie, que não podem ser mais encontrados em seu site. Ele atualmente reside no Texas, nos Estados Unidos, com sua família. Hope Animation A tradução para sua descrição no site da Hope Animation é: "Perfil do artista: Scott Cawthon (Texas, EUA) Scott Cawthon, graduado no Instituto de Arte de Houston, Texas, é um produtor de animações independente que mora no Texas, EUA. Ele é pai de duas crianças e criou vários filmes independentes, como Noah's Ark, The Pilgrim's Progress, A Christmas Journey e o Jesus Kids Club, bem como o jogo de Pilgrim's Progress. Para mais informações, visite www.scottgames.com" Screenshot 2014-09-15 19.05.52.png|Descrição original com foto de Scott Cawthon no site da Hope Animation. Contatos Scott apenas possui contas no Steam, no YouTube, no Twitter, no Tumblr, no Twitch e no Reddit. Fora estes canais, as únicas formas de contatá-lo são através de seu site oficial ou de seus e-mails oficiais. * O e-mail profissional de Scott Cawthon é: fazbearhelp@yahoo.com * O e-mail pessoal dele é: scottcawthon@yahoo.com NOTA: Apesar de possuir uma conta no Twitter, no Tumblr e no Twitch, Scott não usa elas para nada e sequer postou algo nestas redes. Portanto, contatá-lo através destas três contas não é algo recomendável. Contas Scott possui contas em sete redes: * Steam * YouTube * Twitter * Twitch * Tumblr * Reddit * GameJolt Antes de possuir contas no Twitter e no Twitch, Scott colocava avisos no Steam para afirmar aos fãs que ele não possuía nenhuma destas contas. Esta é uma das mensagens que ele já deixou para os fãs: thumb|300px|Aviso de Scott no Steam. "CUIDADO COM CONTAS FALSAS! Eu estive recebendo relatórios de outras pessoas se passando por mim no Twitch e no Twitter, etc. Escutem, pessoal, qualquer um pode se passar por QUALQUER UM na internet. Por favor só confiem em contas que são verificáveis, como páginas na Steam criadas por mim e minha conta oficial no Youtube. Eu não possuo conta no Twitch e nem no Twitter. Eu também dou o melhor de mim ao tentar ser legal com outras pessoas. Então, se alguém for rude com você, por favor, se assegure de que você sabe com quem está falando, porque provavelmente você NÃO está falando comigo! Como sempre, obrigado por todo o suporte! :)" Após inúmeras contas falsas criadas por outras pessoas, Scott decidiu criar contas no Twitch, no Tumblr e no Twitter para evitar que fãs acreditassem em notícias falsas lançadas por perfis falsos. Entrevistas Até hoje, pelo que se sabe, Scott apenas respondeu a três entrevistas públicas. Uma pelo website da revista IndieGames (uma revista em inglês que procura atualizar o mundo sobre jogos Indie), outra pelo website do programa ClickTeam (um programa para criação de jogos, pelo qual Scott criou os jogos da franquia FNaF) e outra pelo website Geeks Under Grace ("Geeks Debaixo da Graça", um website gospel que anuncia todo tipo de entretenimento gospel online em inglês, para que qualquer um possa acessar e obter mais informações). Entrevista com a IndieGames *Clique aqui para ser transferido para a página da entrevista na Wiki. Entrevista com a ClickTeam *Clique aqui para ser transferido para a página da entrevista na Wiki. Entrevista com a Geeks Under Grace *Clique aqui para ser transferido para a página da entrevista na Wiki. Websites Scott possui vários endereços de websites. Para saber mais, clique aqui. * http://www.scottgames.com/ * http://www.fazbearentertainment.com/ * http://www.fnafworld.com/ * http://www.scottsartwork.com/ * http://www.scottcawthon.com/ Curiosidades *Quando Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. foi lançado, várias pessoas reclamaram dizendo que as animações e os personagens no jogo pareciam "bonecos animatrônicos". Isto fez com que Scott entrasse em uma profunda depressão. Porém, antes de estar pronto para abandonar seus sonhos de criar jogos, ele percebeu que poderia tomar vantagem disto e criar um jogo baseado nisto. Assim, FNaF nasceu. *O avatar de Scott vem de outro jogo criado por ele: There is no Pause Button!. *Scott é pai de duas crianças. *Scott declarou que seu verso favorito da Bíblia é o Salmo 46:10 "Aquietai-vos e sabei que eu sou Deus; Sou exaltado entre as nações, sou exaltado na terra". *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' é um jogo que Scott ocasionalmente joga, como dito em suas entrevistas. *Ele dubla o Cara do Telefone em Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2 e Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Ele também dubla o Rapaz do Telefone em FNaF3. *A ideia de estar preso em um local e ser incapaz de se mover pode ter sido tirada de Sit 'N Survive, um dos outros jogos de Scott. de:Scott Cawthon en:Scott Cawthon es:Scott Cawthon fr:Scott Cawthon it:Scott Cawthon Categoria:Pessoas Físicas Categoria:Desenvolvedores de Jogos Categoria:Scott Cawthon Categoria:Escritores